forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nerdbrarian
Welcome! Well met, Nerdbrarian, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the The Argyr page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 23:25, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Suggestion I saw your upgrade of Noreia. If you have the books the wiki need upgrade about most of the charaters around Farideh and Lorcan (just a suggestion..) Best regards '(Unknown user 11 (talk) 18:07, March 10, 2019 (UTC)) Unkown User ' Hello! Hi Nerdbrarian, welcome to the FRW! The Argyr was an excellent first addition to the wiki. Adding Prayers from the Faithful is an impressive project, and I hope to see more of it. I did Tome of Torment myself; I'm confident it's as complete as possible, but do feel free to go over it. I made some revisions to The Argyr page to put it in wiki style with bolding and italics; include an infobox (you'll want for these prayerbooks); name things and make links to other articles, made and unmade (this builds the web and lets readers explore); use a footnoted reference per our style; and add categories. I also marked it as incomplete, as there are a few other snippets of lore to be added. If you're still adding to the page, put up the top so other editors known. Have a look at my revisions here to see what you can take on board. If you have questions or needs, just ask any of us here. Happy lore-hunting! — BadCatMan (talk) 03:59, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the revisions. That gives me a good pattern for the others! Nerdbrarian (talk) 04:36, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello again. Some more tips. You don't have to crop the images, or at least not quite so much. It's very hard to tell what's shown in File:Balance.jpg – what those blobs are, where it is, what it's doing – because there's no context or scale. That's particularly important because the books in Prayers from the Faithful don't usually look like books, and the sidebar art is cryptic anyway. The others are similar. Furthermore, as the images only show the items in question, they can't be used on other articles (such as for the churches or associated characters, places, and events), so they don't have reusability. While we're not here to pinch artwork, it is fair use for us to show the whole image to give a clear picture of the subject(s) and to have reusability. Instead, you can reduce the size and resolution of the image to the minimum necessary for a clear image. That's been common custom here for a while. Have a look at File:Tome of Torment.jpg. (It also limits how these overly tall images disrupt a page.) BTW, when uploading images, please use the {tl|Information}} template and give the description, source of the image, and artist, as well as categories from Category:Images. For example, Category:Images of books. It should be shown on the upload screen, but Wikia removed it from its default skin (try switching to Monobook in Preferences). Second, slow down! :) We see a lot of new editors come in, get excited, and a produce a flurry of work, but if there are problems, it can be difficult for us to keep on top of them and for the editor to go back and make changes or improvements. Then inevitably the editor burns out and disappears. Instead, take it steady, focus on one project at a time, concentrate on making it complete and good, and then see what the responses are so you can take them on board and make improvements in the next one. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:14, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. I've been watching your edits and learning some new things about Wikia along the way (e.g. I didn't know the plural in links trick). I've added the info template and relevant categories to all the images and replaced them with less-cropped, low-res versions. And yes, apologies for getting a little carried away with new entries, but I had some unexpected downtime. Thanks, again! Nerdbrarian (talk) 22:34, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Copy-Edits Great copy-editing of Unther. Thanks. ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:06, May 22, 2019 (UTC)